


==>Sollux: Clear This All Up

by theresnoreason



Series: ==> Someone: Do Something [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresnoreason/pseuds/theresnoreason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What did you want?” He finally asked, the curiosity getting the better of his general annoyance towards life, the universe, and everything else.</p>
<p>“What do you think?”</p>
<p>“I don’t hate you that way,” he snapped, near immediately and almost apologetic about admitting it.</p>
<p>Huh…</p>
<p>Sollux wasn’t expecting that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	==>Sollux: Clear This All Up

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Finally on the better end of finishing this bit. :D This chunk has two chapters to it though. I never intended it to go past the first part, but I'm actually satisfied with how this turned out. Hope you are too.

He sat in the lab, leg bouncing with impatience, fingers moving at what should have been impossible speeds as he coded, deep in thought. His signature shades were still missing, not retrieved after another rather confusing encounter he was waiting to sort out. Sollux’s far too mixed emotions were being stretched thin, only coming up as short clipped statements between the lines of code.

He wanted his shades back. He ripped apart a perfectly good shirt. He really should have seen it coming. He had no idea what he was coding. Whatever, it’d work and it’d work well. He hoped that Karkat wasn’t waxing black for him.

Shit. He didn’t know how to deal with that, his feelings decidedly quite red for the loud, angry, not really that surprisingly vengeful troll. He was sure the overall angry encounter more than made up for the mixed signals at the end. Letting out a particularly dreary sigh, he buried his face in his hands for a moment, his eyes still stinging from being awake far too long. He peered through his fingers at the vacant computer at the other end of the lab, the bright candy red smears on the floor long since cleaned up. Reluctantly, he stood up from his seat, slowly and silently, the lack of loud, confident typing being met with one or two confused faces turning his way, though quickly losing interest. He hunched over, hands in his pockets as he wandered to the transportalizer in a determined haze.

He didn’t know how long he’d spent standing in front of that one particular pad, but whatever daze he was in ended when it flickered to life, depositing their self-appointed leader right in front of him. Blinking himself back to reality, they found themselves locked in a blank, but unsure gaze. Karkat’s face was twisted in its usual scowl, Sollux’s eerily blank eyes somehow focusing on his friend. The shorter troll finally broke the gaze, rolling his eyes and stepping off the pad, content to leave his friend(?) to his own sleep addled musings. The light grasp of thin fingers in the back of his shirt stopped him.

“KK, wait…” Sollux started, his vision going a bit blurry at the sudden snap back to reality. He tried to remember how long he’d been awake, “Jutht wait a minute…” he trailed off again, zoning out.

Sollux woke up seated, leaning against both a wall and a solid body next to him. He didn’t remember closing his eyes or falling asleep or whatever the hell just happened. All he knew was his eyes stung less, but the throbbing in his head more then made up for it. Trying to regain his bearings, he lazy looked around, finally registering there was someone beside him. Or more accurately, someone he was partially draped over.

“When was the last time you slept?” A particularly disinterested, irritated voice growled quietly, more out of habit than any malice, “You really do fall apart if someone doesn’t knock you out, don’t you.”

“What just happened?” The taller troll asked blearily, ignoring his friend's comments.

“Your delicate ass couldn’t handle the idea of standing and interacting with another person at the same time, so you zoned out and fell over,” Karkat responded, eyes rolling, “Be more considerate with your pansy ass fainting spells, not all of us really enjoy having the tallest moron in existence suddenly collapsing on them.”

“Oh… thorry about that,” he apologized hollowly. They sat in a particularly heavy silence, neither one moving to stand or leave, still leaning lightly against each other. Sollux was still trying to gather what he was doing in the first place, Karkat was quite clearly brooding about something.

“What did you want?” He finally asked, the curiosity getting the better of his general annoyance towards life, the universe, and everything else.

“What do you think?”

“I don’t hate you that way,” he snapped, near immediately and almost apologetic about admitting it.

Huh…

Sollux wasn’t expecting that. Or for it to sound more like disappointment than anger. Trying to process this new information in his slowly working think pan, the other troll shifted, making a half-hearted attempt to free himself from his awkwardly tall friend. The psionic quietly flopped the rest of his weight over the lap of his clearly agitated friend, gaining a surprised squawk for his efforts. Furrowed brow and blank eyed, the taller troll tried to process what that might mean, his friend glaring down at him unamused before breaking eye contact and leaning back against the wall.

“Okay?” He hoped the confusion hid his relief as his friend’s abrupt departure from the other day came back to him. That was more than a few black overtures, it made sense that the shorter troll might’ve been worrying about it. However, snapping back to reality, he found himself met with a face that was the picture of disbelief and building anger. Sollux raised a brow in understandable confusion when all the energy seemed to drain from the smaller troll in an instant. Flinging himself back against the wall with unnecessary force and a dull thud, Karkat ran his hands down his face, a sound that was a mix between a loud groan and a growl breaking the silence.

“I don’t understand you,” he ground out, more to himself than the psionic. He looked up at the ceiling, a deep frown on his face, “I just don’t fucking understand you.”

“I think we both mutht be having trouble here,” Sollux deadpanned, trying to decide whether he was amused or annoyed, “Becauthe if tackling me into my rethpiteblock, tying me to a chair, blowing me, and leaving me jutht before I finished wathn’t thupothed to be thome thort of hint at thome intenthe pitch feelingth, then I’m clearly not the quadrant exthpert you are,” Karkat shot him a sour look, “I altho want my glatheth back,” he tacked on.

“Fuck, I don’t understand you, I don’t understand myself,” Karkat groused, averting his eyes, “What about you? Stupid as everyone around here is, it doesn’t take a fucking genius to realize who’s molesting me with bright fucking neon red and blue psychic shit.”

“It’th not neon.”

“I’m not here to argue about how vividly colored your brain lights are,” came the eerily subdued retort. The taller troll groaned, breathing hard through his nose before responding.

“Fuck, I don’t know, what do you want me to thay?” He supplied, sounding defeated. Pressing his hands against his eyes, Sollux sighed, “I don’t think I hate you enough to try some sort of vathillating thing even if you did.”

“Really. I thought you had this incurable boner… for…” Karkat trailed off with realization, fixing a surprised gaze on his friend. The psionic could practically feel the redblood’s eyes burning holes through his hands. Thick, blunt fingers grasped at the considerably thinner hands, pulling them away from Sollux’s face. The air was thick with awkward silence, Karkat trying to figure out exactly how to phrase what he was thinking. His face was growing a dull red as he processed it, “You’re flushed for me,” he concluded bluntly.

“Doeth uthing your thinkpan hurt or thomething?” Sollux responded dryly in response. Pulling his hands away from his friend, the psionic sat up, freeing Karkat from his not at all confining weight. He barely leaned forward before finding a pair of hands gripping at his waist and sliding him back into the smaller troll’s lap.

“We’re not done yet,” mumbled the shorter troll, locking his arms in an awkward embrace around his friend’s waist. Blunt fingers fisted at the loose fabric at his waist, but it was the unusual sensation of lips hesitantly pressing and sliding along Sollux’s neck that had him confused. He stilled the hands at his waist with a tight, long fingered grip, unsure with the situation.

“What are you doing?” He asked, turning to face his friend with some effort. He was met with averted eyes and a bright red, embarrassed face. A few awkward moments passed, the blunt fingers flexing in the lankier troll’s grip, “… Karkat?” The faint sounds of chattering drifted through the silence, Karkat shuffling until he was pressed flush against the psionic’s back.

“I’m…” the uncertainty was just as uncharacteristic as the softness in his voice, “I’m finishing what I started,” he managed to explain, the approaching voices growing louder. With a not so confident clearing of his throat, “You know, if you want to take this somewhere more private.”

It took little more than a few moments for both of them to scramble over to the transportalizer.

======>


End file.
